In a Stride
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Lightstrider could handle anything if it was for the mech he loved and the faction he would forever be loyal too….but how can he face Optimus, the love of his life after being broken by the enemy? (Request for Lightrunner. set in TFP Pre-Earth)


This fic is Requested from Lightrunner. The character's Lightstrider and Havencharge belong to him.

Guh, this fic took longer than I thought...I had a hard time writing the forced scene, and I am telling you now, I have never written it before and have no desire to, unless it has been requested or I feel it will add the correct amount of drama needed. Thank you.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

Warnings: Spark merging, interfacing, non/con and slash. This is an AU set before the bots arirve to earth,

...

In a Stride

...

It was a lovely night on Cybertron: its moons glowed brightly above the surface, making it glisten like liquid silver in their soft beams. It gave the deception that there was no war, but if anyone went beyond the borders of Iacon, they would see how damaged the world was.

Lightstrider sat on the edge of one of the ledges off a small tower and looked over the town of Iacon, his bow and arrow in a harness on his back and his antennae laid back slightly in relaxation with his knees pulled up for him to rest his chin on.

His mask was slid off to the side. There was no need hiding his face now that he was alone. He smiled as he enjoyed the sight, his cerulean optics unusually bright. He loved it when the moons of Cybertron shone on the metal surface…..it comforted him and reminded him of Cybertron before the war while hunting turbo-foxes in the crystal forests….Optimus' face plates….

He shuttered his optics and he felt a small warmth spread over his face plates as he smiled at the thought of his leader…..his kind-sparked, strong and patient leader. The chosen one by Primus, a skilled warrior, yet he always kept his optic out for any chances of a peaceful end to this horrible war….a kind spark though hardened by the war yet still radiating with such positive energies and all directed into trying to reunite their people and save their home-world with an army of loyal mechs and femmes, himself included, ready to fight to the death to defend their home…the mech who had stolen his spark and hadn't realized it.

He liked that sometimes Optimus would come and stand or sit next to him, be it in the common room for energon or outside on the training fields…it didn't matter. Just having him near him and talking to him was enough…

Lightstrider sighed, wondering why he was helm over heels for someone who most likely only saw him as his friend?

"Lightstrider?"

He jumped slightly, snapping his mask back into place and turning to face the one who had spoken his name.

Good think his mask was on, because he was blushing when he saw it was Optimus.

"Oh, hello sir. A lovely evening is it not?" he said softly, tapping his digits together and looking off to the side so he didn't make optic contact.

The Prime chuckled and went over to sit beside him, "It is indeed. It reminds me of my times when I worked the late hour shifts at the Hall of Records when I'd become so enraptured by the scenery I lost track of time in my work."

"Oh? I never took you for someone easily distracted," Lightstrider said softly, tilting his helm a little, in curiosity. He always found himself enraptured by the Prime's tales of his life as Orion Pax, deep voice nostalgic and strong with the emotional attachments he had to each memory he spoke of…

Optimus sat down beside the younger mech, "Well, war does tend to change a mech…"

Lightstrider nodded in agreement. It seemed there have been a lot of mechs and femmes changed by the war. There was so much killing and pain, only increasing as the battles became worse…would their planet survive their war?

"You seem rather….distant as of late Lightstrider," Optimus said softly, placing a servo on his shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

A small shiver ran down Lightstrider's spinal array at the touch. He kept it in though for he did not wish to give off any signals of his undying love for him without confirming that the Prime cared for him in the same fashion….besides the likeliness of THAT ever happening was slim to none chance and there were more qualified mechs out there for Prime to choose.

"Well, the war has been escalating and…well…..hmm…" turned his helm away, feeling his face plates heating up more beneath his mask. He was thankful he has his mask on….

"I notice you don't spend a lot of time with any of the others, save for Jazz and Prowl," the Prime tilted his helm in worry at the younger cycle-former mech.

"I understand there is a war and with your position as one of our leading spies I can see why you wouldn't want others involved, but I worry about your mental well-being. Even in a time of war, it is good to have friends you can turn to…"

"Prime, sir, with all due respect, you seem distant from others as well," He pointed out with a gentle tone, looking at his leader.

"I….I do not wish to burden others…." Optimus admitted, looking out on to the moonlit landscape, his expression solemn.

But Lightstrider could see the tension from years of loss and pain... and he longed to make that all disappear….

Optimus sat there in silence as the moon's glow cast a gentle aura around him that made him look heavenly. Lightstrider smiled behind his mask before those lovely blue optics of the Prime looked at him….and he could sense a sort of….emotion in them, though he couldn't decipher it. Even without a mask on, Prime's facial expressions could be difficult at times to understand…

_Why do you bear the weight of the world on your shoulders alone? Why not share it with someone who would gladly take the burden as well if only to lighten yours? I know I would…if you wanted me to…._, the cycle-former thought to himself, unaware that Optimus' servo had moved to his other should like he was trying to wrap and arm around him.

"Lightstrider…" Optimus spoke softly catching the younger mech's attention, "You….you look—"

It came fast, cutting off his thoughts. He had felt it, a vibration in the ground like…like something large was walking across the surface…Then whistling noise from above, causing the two mechs to stand up and look as three blurs flew over them…..

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

Lightstrider and Optimus both on-lined their comm. links.

_"Yo, OP, Lightstrider, we picked up Decepticon energy signatures headed your way!"_

Lightstrider hissed, as he picked up his energon bow and his quiver of arrows, his antennae giving a flicker. Always count on Decepticons to spoil a lovely night!

"How many Jazz?" Optimus' battle mask snapped into place, both of his servos transforming into blasters.

_"Well, lemme put it this way: I'm already sendin' ya back up!"_

Lightstrider huffed, "Jazz, how long till they arrive so we can buy them some time?"

_"I would say oooh about a couple of cycles, tops. You think you can help Prime hold them off, oh great and powerful Cyber Ranger?"_

Lightstrider blushed at the title. Due to his skill at the bow and arrow and the hunting, he had earned the title from Jazz and the others since he was a master at his skills.

"Don't worry. I got Prime's back…." He took one of his arrows, gave it a small twirl between his digits, before he settling it on the bow as he studied the skies for the fliers.

"Hey Two-wheeler!"

TSEEW!

Lightstrider, moved off to the side, turning and lifting his bow and angling it, before he released.

TOOM!

"AAGH!"

Lightstrider watched as the flier transformed and landed, his wing burning as he fruitlessly tried to get rid of the small flames his arrow had left after it had exploded.

The seeker snarled and glared at him, "You're going pay for that, you little Autobot glitch!"

Lightstrider remained silent, but he smirked beneath his mask…he could take whatever that flier had to dish out. He didn't scare him….

He heard laser fire from behind him and he turned to see. He watched his leader fight with some of those ground-based Decepticons and he continued to stare in awe at how Optimus fought and moved with speed and agility unusual for a mech of his size. Lightstrider started to move, wanting to go down and join with his leader, fight beside him, but a blast from one of the seeker's null rays, missing his audio by a mere inch, froze him in his tracks.

"And where do you think you're going? No one turns their back on the almighty Starscream!"

_Almighty pain in the aft more like it,_ Lightstrider thought to himself as he reached back to grab another bow…

TSEEW!

"AAH!' he shouted, biting his bottom lip, as his servo was hit by the laser, burning it.

He hissed, holding it as he looked to inspect the damage. Then he sensed a presence from behind, and immediately he jumped off to the side as a large blade came down. He growled when he saw it was Barricade, Prowl's unruly turncoat twin.

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Autobot spy…."

Lightstrider snarled, getting into a defensive stance. Where the frag was that back-up Jazz had promised?!

He dodged the blade when it was aimed for his helm, before he heard a roar of pain. He looked over and he saw Optimus had been shot in the leg and was injured. Lightstrider transformed and drove towards his leader, moving left and right to avoid the laser fire of the other two seekers. He gasped when he saw a con coming up from behind his leader.

"Prime!"

Optimus looked up and turned, before his optics widened. He raised his blaster to fire.

Lightstrider transformed and jumped forwards, tackling the larger mech and sending him tumbling down the ledge.

His good servo transformed into a blade and his optics narrowed, "No one will touch the Prime…"

Optimus got up, his bad leg trembling and causing him to put his weight on the one good leg, as he tried to use one of his blaster's to steady himself, "Lightstrider, are you injured?"

"Not severely, no sir," he replied, keeping his injured arm limp at his side.

He hissed slightly in pain, but he endured it. His leader's safety was his top priority right now…

He activated his comm. link, "Jazz, where's that back up?! You said a few cycles!" he shouted, as he suddenly was face to face with Barricade. He blocked the larger mech's blade with his own and he snarled, as he got prepared to battle.

Jazz replied, _"Don't worry 'Strider, they're almost there! Hold out a little longer!"_

"Easy…!" he blocked and kicked him in the abdomen, "…for you to say….!"

CLANG!

"Oh, so you CAN talk!" Barricade snickered, as their blades were at a deadlock, "Primus and I thought you were as silent as your lover bot over there!"

Lightstrider grit his denta, trying to keep Barricade at bay while the Prime was attempting to use one blaster for firing, while the other he used to keep himself from falling back down.

"Lightstrider, move!" Optimus shouted.

He looked, before he did as asked, gracefully doing a back flip and landing beside the Prime as Optimus fired and sent Barricade flying.

"Primus, I hate that con," Lightstrider said softly, as he transformed his blade back into a servo.

Optimus was tense as he looked around for anymore attackers. But when he moved he stopped and stumbled to his knees. Immediately Lightstrider went to support the Prime on his shoulders, his optics wide with worry and his good arm shaking a bit from the weight.

"Optimus…" he started, "I mean sir, you—!"

"Lightstrider, get do-!"

TSEEW!

He was set flying with Optimus when they were blasted by a laser. Lightstrider grunted as he and his leader hit the wall, him hitting Prime's abdomen. He heard the Prime cough, before he got on his knees to check to see if his leader was all right. He was relieved to find he was alive, just unconscious….

"Haha! How do you like that Autobrats?!" a cruel voice snapped as Blitzwing showed himself in his tank alt. mode.

"..scrap…" he whispered, as he grabbed Optimus' arm and began yanking. He needed to move him to cover quick!

"Going somewhere, little two-wheeler?" Blitzwing cackled.

Lightstrider growled, as he slowly but surely moved his leader if only by a few inches at a time, but still he needed to get Optimus to cover from Blitzwing's laser fire and from the seekers null rays. He couldn't allow them to get his leader! He was their greatest hope of saving their home-world and reuniting Cybertronians.

There was a click and Lightstrider turned to see that Blitzwing as taking aim, He yanked harder to get Optimus free, growling in frustration and fear for their lives.

He heard the tank cackle at his fruitless efforts, "I'm just sorry Lord Megatron's not here to see his greatest arch enemy be terminated.."

"OI! Decepticreep! KA-BLAM"

There was a sudden clicking noise from above, causing Lightstrider to look up. He grinned when he saw it was Warpath standing there, aiming his cannon at the enemy.

"It's time to kiss your chassis goodbye! BOOM!"

TSEEEW!

Lightstrider felt relief flood him, as he saw the reinforcements coming in. Ironhide came over, cannons in the air in case any of the Decepticons tried to attack them in their vulnerable state. Lightstrider, no with help from Ironhide, dragged Optimus out of the line of fire and helped him lean against a rough wall.

"Prime? Prime are you all right? C'mon!" he smacked the prime's face plates lightly.

Optimus shuttered his optics on-line, "Uh…what….?" Then he shook his helm to clear it before he looked around, his optics wide.

"Oh thank the matrix…" Ironhide whispered, "Optimus, ya remember where ya are?"

"Aah…slaggit…." Prime rubbed his helm.

"You got shot in the leg and lost consciousness after a blast from Blitzwing," Lightstrider reported, "And reinforcements have just arrived," he then turned to Ironhide, "How many are there?"

Ironhide sighed, "Jus' me, Warpath, and the twins."

"….scrap," Lightstrider stood and looked to see how the battle was going, before he turned to the Prime. Optimus was in no shape to fight. They were outnumbered by three seekers, a triple-changer and by the looks of it, more grounders on the way from the enemy side….he looked at the fliers above, before he knelt in front of the Prime.

"…..I'm going back out there."

"What?! Kid you're in no shape to start fightin'! You may be good at hand to hand, but with your servo currently out of commission and only your arrows and crossbow, there ain't no way you're gonna make it out there alive."

"Yeah, but I'm fast. I can draw their fire away, while you guys get Prime to a medic," He attempted to look like he was smiling, but on the inside there was dread, "Besides, it's not a big deal…" he looked to prime, "Optimus living is our top objective. He needs to get out of here. Call the others back, I'll draw the seekers and grounders."

"Lightstrider, no," Optimus coughed, "there's got to be another way. The twins could…."

"Prime," Lightstrider cut him off, "I am not head spy for nothing, if not my quick get aways. I can draw them off…." He leaned forwards and nuzzled his face against Prime's, "You're too important to me to risk your life…." He turned and transformed before Optimus could say anything and he drove off.

Ironhide watched him go, before he activated his comm. link, "Mechs, c'mon, we gotta Prime to move…."

…

"Hey they're retreating!" Blitzwing yelled as he watched the twins and Warpath turn and run to cover.

There was a cackle from above and Starscream landed beside the triple-changer, with his trine-mates, Thundercracker and Skywarp, "Then, maybe now would be the perfect opportunity to track them down back to their base for Lord Megatron…."

rrrrrrrrrrRRRRR**RRRRR_RRRRR!_**

Lightstrider drove past them before he screeched to a stop, "You wanna go after them, you'll have to get past ME!"

"You make it sound like a challenge little Autobot…" Starscream hissed, before looking to his trine-mates. He nodded to them, before the three seekers spread out with Blitzwing and Barricade.

Lightstrider revved his engine in preparation before he floored it and went speeding at the purple seeker Skywarp before anyone could even blink. He transformed mid-air and snap kicked him in the face plates, leaping off him and landing in a crouched position. He dodged Barricade's punch, before elbowing his face plates, then he ducked some laser fire from Blitzwing, before performing a roundhouse kick. He then did a half twist and back flip, aiming his pede at Thundercracker's abdomen, sending him keeled over on to the ground.

He took a moment to watch as the others, as he kept the enemy distracted, carry their leader out of sight…his spark swelled with relief and a sense that…that his faction…his love…would be fine…..

"HRRRAAH!"

He was hit in the back of the helm and sent sprawled on his front with grunt of pain, before a sharp pede stomped onto his back and kept him pinned.

"Stasis cuff his servos together and bring him back to base for interrogation. Since the Autobots have already run off to hide we will simply….extract it from him…."

Lightstrider snarled, as his servos were cuffed together, "I won't tell you scrap!"

Starscream laughed, "Ah, but it's defiance like yours that makes it all the more satisfying when we BREAK you…."

Lightstrider felt a shiver run up his spinal array.

…..

Optimus glared at the wall as Ratchet was fixing his legs. He was not happy. Not happy in the slightest.

Because of two things and two things only: He was not allowed into active duty for the next three solar-cycles and Lightstrider had been captured. Sunstreaker had seen it himself and when prime had returned from unconsciousness he was informed.

And Primus he was pissed off.

He wanted to get up and go rescue his comrade and….the mech who owned his spark…yes, he, Optimus Prime, was in love with Lightstrider…He loved the younger mech for his dedication and loyalty, his kindness and courage, how he blushed under his mask shyly, the way he had that cute giggle when someone told a joke and he especially loved his optics: soft, calm and gentle blue that always set him at ease….

"Prime," Jazz's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked to his Third in Command, "I know what you're thinkin' and we are doing everythin' we can to get Lightstrider back. Ah have already sent some agents to try an' penetrate the Decepticon fortress and at the moment Prowl and Blaster are lookin' for some Con frequencies to hack and use to contact Megatron for negotiations."

Optimus rubbed at his optics, "Any luck?"

"No."

"FRAGGIT!" he banged his fits on a tray of scalpels and a scanner sending them clattering to the floor.

Jazz flinched, before he placed a servo on Prime's shoulder, "OP we're doin' everythin' we can ta get him back…"

"I….I know Jazz…." Optimus sighed, "And….and we will get him back," if not to only convince himself that they would—and indeed they would for he would not give up until they got Lightstrider back…

"OPTIMUS! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet shouted smacking the Prime's helm with his wrench.

…..

Lightstrider remained perfectly still from his current position in shackles. He hung from them and yet he seemed to have an aura of calmness and patience that boggled the Decepticon guards. He had been strung up there for, if his chronometer was working correctly, a whole five solar-cycles.

His energy reserves were low, but not enough to be a danger…at least not yet.

Despite the measure the cons took, Lightstrider kept looking for ways to escape…

The doors slid open and in came Starscream. Lightstrider kept his optics as cold and emotionless as possible, his mask still snapped over his lower face plates. He needed to be strong and keep an optic open for any chances to escape….to get back to base….to Optimus…

"Hmm, so you're the famous Lightstrider," Starscream chuckled, as he paced in front of him, "The great Cyber Ranger who could never be captured, whose skills at the electrum crossbow are unmatched and renowned all over Cybertron…." He circled around the young mech, "….and as Soundwave has so graciously discovered in you data-logs—the ones you kept under lock and key in your private stash?—you have quite the tender spot for Optimus Prime…"

Lightstrider flinched, his optic twitched as his looked at the seeker with wide optics.

"Oooh, I hit a soft spot, did I?" Starscream smirked, flexing his talons.

Lightstrider grit his denta behind his mask. If he gave any reaction to that, it would make him emotionally vulnerable…he…he couldn't let it….

SCREEE!

He tensed in pain as those talons sank into his under arms and dragged down, leaving gashed down his sides.

"GRR!" he growled, keeping his optics shut tight to keep himself from shouting out in pain.

"Hmm? What was that?" Starscream grinned, "Is there something you want to share with me, Autobot?"

Lightstrider kept his facade somehow, determined to hide the agony he was in his sides feeling like they had been slashes with the smelting fluids from the pits. He took in deep intakes…but he was given little time to recover as the seeker pulled out something from his sub-space and next thing he knew, that object—a shock prod, small but extremely effective—was shoved into one of the gashed and activated…

His vision turned white as the electrical current disrupted and taxed his pain receptors. He screeched as he writhed and attempted to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't stop the small noise of pain that could have been a shriek if he didn't keep his lip plates shut.

He panted when the pain stopped.

"Come now, Autobot….it's quite simple! Just give me the coordinates to your base, one simple set of codes and all the pain will stop."

Lightstrider kept his helm bowed, attempting to calm his intakes of air. He was Lightstrider, a loyal soldier to the Autobots and the Cyber Ranger….

He met Starscream's gaze, regaining the coldness he trained himself to show—that Prowl had taught him in his training—and he lifted his helm up to be leveled with Starscream's. He snapped his mask back.

"….when the pits freeze over, Decepticon scum," he hissed, before spitting some oral fluid into the flier's face plates before snapping his mask back over his face to hide the small sense of satisfaction as he watched the seeker shriek and sputter, wiping at his face plates.

"You…You little…..!"

CLANG!

His helm was smacked to the side, before painful waves of electricity spasm through him at a higher setting and his pain sensors on fire.

"You Autobots, always so proud and full of yourselves," he barely heard Starscream through the crackling pain of the electricity, "and yet it's what makes you so much fun to torture and see how long before those facades of bravado finally shatter…."

He opened his mouth in a silent screech, coughing and shaking as the shocks stopped, his circuits left buzzing and the fluids from his wounded sides staining down his body, his arms aching…

"Mmmm…I must admit…..you aren't quite bad looking for a two-wheeler…."

Lightstrider hissed in pain when he traced down the gashes, down over his hip, making him shake in pain, disgust filling him at being touched. He narrowed his optics at him and growled as Starscream ran his sharp digits along the seams of his hips, tracing over he latches to his panel…

"What are you….?!" Lightstrider hissed.

"Hmm…tell me little Autobot, has Prime ever touched you down there?" he felt the seeker's claw trace over his closed panel, before he growled.

He snapped his pede up and hit Starscream's crotch, causing the seeker to screech and stumble back.

"Frag you, you keep you filthy talons away from me !" he shouted.

Starscream stood up, glaring, "Hmm…so you're still sealed are you?"

Lightstrider blushed, glaring hatefully at the seeker. Primus, if his servos weren't chained, he would have fragging smacked that smug smirk on that fragging seeker's face! He struggled in his chains, gritting his denta.

"Hmm…." sharp talons traced over the seams of his armor.

Lightstrider writhed, "Don't touch me, I said DON'T—!"

He choked as sharp talons sunk into his neck and tore out the vocoder, rendering his vocalizer to a wheeze.

"Ah, much better. I would so hate it if one of Megatron's minions stopped by and…walked in on us due to your screams…"

Lightstrider opened and closed his lip plates in silent shouts of words now silenced, before he writhed. No, he was NOT touching him! This was NOT going to happen! He couldn't let it happen, slaggit! He growled silently, moving to kick again, but those servos grabbed both of his pedes and forced them a part.

"Oh stop struggling! I might make it good for you…"

CLANG!

His pede connected to Starscream's helm, leaving a small dent and streak of paint form his pede on it. He gave a silent yelp when Starscream snarled and lifted his hips up, so he was at an angle where his pedes couldn't reach and it put a greater strain on his arms.

He wanted to shout and screech at the seeker, but he was silent as air when he heard something snap. His optics widened, when he felt those claws rip into the seams of his panel plating. He gasped and he would have screamed if his vocalizer worked as he was made barren by his tormentor.

His sides still burned, as he struggled to get free of his grip. He couldn't let the seeker break his seal, it….it was….

_It's my seal! Don't take it, it's mine! I'm saving it for….for…._

"Oh, what a shame the Prime won't be able to have a taste of this….." Starscream smirked, as he tore the panel open, and he pushed his fingers deep inside and his grin widened as he felt the seal deep inside, if only to confirm his suspicions….

Lightstrider thrashed his helm from side to side, as tears began to stream down his face plates, anger, and fear swelling deep within his spark, causing it to beat rapidly, faster and faster before he felt something hard against his thigh. His optics widened, and he only shook harder, the chains rattling in his grip as he struggled.

"Well…this is perfect payback…." Starscream smirked, before he pushed in without warning, and he grinned sadistically as the silenced mech arched in pain and shook his helm around, tears in his pretty cerulean optics as he felt the seal tear up and energon leak down his legs.

"Ooooh….what a delicious little Autobot…!" Starscream snarled, "Tight, sweet…" he began to move and he watched as those tear-filled optics squinted in pain as silent sobs wracked his trembling frame….

_No..No…stop…stop it…!_

Starscream cackled as he reached down and sunk his claws back into the soft metal of his hips and stabbed deep in. He sobbed silently, as the tears streamed past his optics and down his mask, whimpering quietly…he couldn't scream out, as he felt his tearing valve ache and hurt, and energon blood gushing down….he let out a silent scream of anguish….

_Optimus….Optimus forgive me….Optimus, save me, please…It hurts…._

"Oh, how I want to hear your screams….are you begging for your Prime in that little mind of yours? Do you think he'll still want you after being spoiled so wonderfully? You should be grateful it's me….If the Prime still wants you, I would shudder at the though of how big he was….he would tear you apart…." His thrusts became more erratic, as he neared his overload, "Hmm..I would love to keep you as a pet…just frag you whenever I want…..make you scream….But…" He bit into the mech's neck, "…my duties are to find out information….and my Lord is quite impatient and would probably kill you once I;m done…." He cackled in pure, sadistically insanity, "So I'll make the most of it now! A sweet virgin ruined before being put on his deathbed….a glorious revenge for my wings and robbing me of victory over Optimus Prime!"

Lightstrider threw back his helm in a silent scream of agony when he heard and felt the seeker overload deep, deep inside of him, staining and burning his torn and bleeding valve, as he felt more tears slide from his optics.

_….Optimus…_

"Now then…" Starscream pulled out, causing him to gasp in pain, before he reache dup and attached a few wires on his ruined vocalizer, giving him somewhat a voice…

"Anything you want to tell me?" The seeker grinned.

Lightstrider shook and glared at him, before he growled and pulled back his mask to bite into the seeker's face, his left cheek and tore as tears began to slide down.

"AAH!"

"I will tell you nothing…."he hissed, before his vocalizer was deactivated again and next thing he knew, he was penetrated again, but this time the prod was practically stabbed into his wounded sides and on-lined to the highest setting.

"Then…you are in for a WORLD of pain…."

The door was slammed open to the cell.

Starscream turned and glared, "What…?!"

TSEEEW!

Lightstrider shook and gasped when Starscream fell out and he gave a silent cry when Starscream came out of him…. His vision became blurry, as tears slid down, but he was able to make out the form of….of…..

"Lightstrider?! Lightstrider, it's me Dealer, I've come to get you out…."

He slipped into unconsciousness, not hearing

…

Optimus was in his office, going over different rescue plans given to him by Prowl and Jazz , when his comm. link went off. He immediately activated it and the news that hit the mech had him running out of his office and to Ratchet's med. bay.

The med. bay was in chaos, as Ratchet and his medics attended to the wounded mech on the med, berth, Ratchet shouting orders at his assistants, First Aid and Red Alert, welding and moving fast to fix the damaged mech.

Optimus' optics widened in horror, "Ratchet? Is that…?!"

"Prime! First Aid, escort Optimus out of here, now!" The medic shouted.

The Prime blinked when he saw Lightstrider on the med. berth, unconscious, his amsk off and his face plates stained with tears…..his optics widened.

"Lightstrider!" he shouted, running towards the med. berth and almost running over poor First Aid, "Is he all right?! What had happened?! H-has he…?!"

"PRIME GET OUT! I CAN'T WORK IF YOU KEEP PESTERING ME!" Ratchet roared, holding the welder threateningly to Prime's face plates.

Optimus glared, his antennae laid back, about to protest, when there was a soft wheeze from the young mech on the med. berth. Prime shuttered his optics, before he pushed past the medic, so he was looming over the young spy.

"Op…..Optimus…." the young mech whimpered out, his body trembling.

The Prime took the young mech's servo, "L-Lightstrider…"

The young mech opened his optics a crack and the emotions swirling in them cause Prime's spark to break. The spy shook under the Prime's gaze, as tears slid down his face plates….his valve, sides and throat hurt from the brutal torture and assault from the seeker….he felt weak and helpless…..hurt…..

"I am here Lightstrider," the Prime whispered, "What have they done to you…?"

"…." The young mech close his optics, before he gave a soft sob that slowly morphed and increased into wails and keens of pain and shame as the mech he loved stayed by him, caressing and petting his helm as he held his smaller servo in his larger one.

"I'm sorry….I-I-I'm so s-sorry Optimus…..forgive me…" he sobbed, "I-I tried to be strong….I tried…to fight back, but…..oh Primus it hurts….."

"Shhh, what hurts?" Optimus said softly, "What have they done to you, you poor thing?"

Lightstrider sobbed harder.

Ratchet looked at the young mech worriedly, "Optimus, I really must…"

"No! P-please I need to….." Lightstrider sobbed, "Prime….."

"I am here.." Optimus said softly, "I am here…."

Lightstrider whimpered, "Starscream…r-r-r-…ra…."

Optimus stiffened, as dread ran through him. He tightened his grip on Lightstrider's servo, "Shh….shh, you don't have to say it, Lightstrider….We'll fix you up, get you rested and recover…." Optimus leaned over, not caring how it looked, and rubbed his helm to the younger one's, "I promise, he will pay…"

Lightstrider sniffed and whimpered, before he whispered out, "I….Optimus…I love…I love you…." he took in a shaky intake, waiting for Optimus to reject him and ridicule him…..

It never happened. Instead, after a few minutes to shocked silence, the Prime leaned over him and rubbed his helm to the younger mech's, caressing his lips over his, not touching, but just a gentle gesture of comfort.

"I love you too…."

Lightstrider blacked out from pain and delighted surprise, before he felt nothing and fell into numb unconsciousness….

…

The next few months were hard.

Lightstrider was cleared for the med. bay two months after the….capture. He spent the last three recovering in his quarters and resting from his ordeal, his valve fully healed, while his sides were still recovering. But what made the months bearable was having Prime by his side. Optimus had been nothing but supportive, kind and loving….ever since they had confessed they loved each other, they were going steady and slow….the Prime was gentle as he was watching over the young mech like a guardian angel.

The young spy was resting now, after an exam to see how well his sides were doing. Ratchet had said he wounds were healing nicely and that he was doing well despite his ordeal.

However, Lightstrider still had nightmares…and he was thankful that Optimus was there for him…his lover, his sweet Optimus…..

Lightstrider was in Prime's quarter's tonight. He had come to see his lover since he was exhausted from his work…and Lightstrider, after months of recovering and all the support he was given….he wanted to…to try interfacing….with Optimus….he had been bracing himself fro the last three weeks, wanting to overcome his fear and doubts placed in his helm by Starscream…

He and Optimus had sat and talked about it for a while…

The Prime looked at his lover in worry, taking his arm gently in his, "Lightstrider…you know you don't have to…."

"I know. But….I want to…" Lightstrider whispered, "I…..I know I'm not…pure…but…I want to try….with you…I want….to be with you in every way possible…..please Prime….."

Optimus smiled warmly, before he kissed his lover lovingly and nuzzled him. He slowly laid back on the berth and allowed Lightstrider to climb over him, straddling his hips, as the Prime smiled, kissing him over and over, running his large servos over his back and hips, feeling the plating heat up.

"Don't ever say you're not pure….because you're a beautiful person on the inside and outside…" Prime whispered.

Lightstrider blushed and smiled at the Prime shyly, his wheels spinning slightly. He hesitantly unclipped his panel, showing his valve that had grown moist and heated from Prime's touches to his back and over his sensitive wheels.

He gasped as Optimus rubbed and gently played with the rim of his valve and kissed him over and over. Prime smiled as he watched his lover panting and mewling as his body was becoming hot from the touches and ministrations….Optimus leaned forwards and kissed him, moaning softly as he opened his own panel, revealing his masculinity to his love…

Lightstrider gasped, and stared down, gulping before he winced as he remembered some of Starscream's cruel words…he shook a moment and then slowly calmed himself, as he was placed over the Prime's mech-hood and slowly lowered down on it.

"oooh!" he shrieked a bit, as a burning pain filled him, but Prime stilled immediately, leaning up to kiss him warmly, and comfort him.

"Easy…..easy love, it's not going to hurt for long…shhhh…I know it hurts, but just give it a few moments…" Optimus whispered, kissing his helm.

"Oh primus…" He whimpered, clinging to the Prime's shoulders and gasping softly, as he adjusted to the size of the girth inside of him…he shook, before he mewled when the pain numbed and was replaced with something…warm…..and aching…..

He shivered, before kissing the Prime's audio, mewling, "M-move..please…."

He gasped when the Prime did as he asked, and he cried out when he felt something…deep and pleasing…..satisfying,….running through him, as a certain node was hit deep inside. He panted and gasped, mewling and whimpering…

And then, before he knew it, the room was a white with the light of their sparks. He gasped and cried out, his face plates flushed. Any thoughts of his time amongst the Decepticons were pushed to the back of his mind, as the Prime pulled him down to him.

"Lightstrider…..will….will you….?" he whispered, against the young mech's lips.

The motor-cycle smiled, "Yes Prime…."

Optimus grinned, before he pressed their sparks together and merged them while kissing him lovingly.

"OOH!" He gasped as he was lifted up and down, while their sparks were pressed together, the Prime making sure every moment was full of pleasure.

"Optimus, Optimus!" he gasped and cried out, feeling his core tightening in both spark and abdomen, whimpering and panting as he mewled.

"Shh, shh…I know…..me too….."he grunted as he picked up the pace, their climaxes growing closer and closer with each movement, until….

Lightstrider gasped before he screeched in overload, panting and gasping, with sharp sob of pleasure, while Optimus roared and fell back on the berth, his helm thrown back in pleasure…

"Mm…" Lightstrider sighed softly as he laid on his mate, their sparks still merged together, panting from the overload from energy between their sparks, and his gestation chamber full of fluids from their love making…unaware of the small life now growing inside of him…..

….

_"C'mon Lightstrider, PUSH!"_

_"I'M TRYING YOU OLD RUST CAN!"_

Optimus winced at the loud shout as he waited outside the med. bay, while Ratchet was helping his mate give birth to their sparkling….their little one that he and Lightstrider had created only nine months ago…

He motored his leg up and down as he heard his mate screaming curses, threats and obscenities—the reason Optimus was out here because his mate threatened to tear his spike off if he dared to enter—and let the world know how much pain he was in form this.

It had been hours and hours, before the screaming stopped and was followed by a wailing coming from inside. He looked up when the door opened and Ratchet looked out with a smile on his face plates.

"She's here Prime…." He said softly.

Optimus shuttered his optics, before he stood and practically bolted towards the door to his mate and….his spark almost stopped when he saw the pink bundle of crying sparkling in his mate's arms…

Lightstrider smiled at his mate, as he held their daughter, who was calmed down a bit when she sensed both her sire and carrier near her. She sniffled, her face plates the same shade of silver as her sire's and her optics a bright baby blue as she looked around, her little face scrunched up slightly at the bright light…

Optimus walked over, stunned as he knelt beside his new family, and he smiled as he gazed upon his little daughter, "Oooh….Primus Light…."

Lightstrider smiled, "This is your Daddy, little one…"

The femling mewled, and chirred, looking at the giant mech. Optimus leaned forwards and nuzzled her, never feeling such love and adoration in his existence…

"…what are we going to call her?" Lightstrider whispered, kissing their daughter;s helm.

"…Havencharge…" Optimus whispered, kissing her helm and optics.

The little femme giggled, and grinned up at her daddy, loving the name.

...

Sorry if it seemed rushed...

Review please!


End file.
